


I feel like a woman now

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Domination, Dream Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Femsub, Gen, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Polyamory, Promiscuity, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex, Slut Shaming, Strip Tease, Teasing, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, red sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: There's more to Ruby Rose than meets the eye. She is far from the sweet, innocent virgin that most people assume she is at first glance. Everyone knows just how promiscuous she is, but nobody says anything. Nobody complains, especially not the men that share her between them. As Ruby works her way through the men at Beacon, she eventually gets to a familiar monkey Faunus. However, unlike her other lover's, this one will change her life forever...





	I feel like a woman now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaddleBuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/gifts).



> A quick note, thanks to WaddleBuff for suggesting this to me - I enjoyed writing this more than I expected, since I don't usually ship these two, and I hope everyone enjoys reading it too.

There were certain things that, as sisters, Ruby and Yang always kept as a secret from each other, especially when it came to some more private matters. For instance, the innocent young Ruby Rose never told her older sister when she lost her virginity to a boy at Signal academy. She never told Yang when she realised she liked how sex made her feel, not just physically, but in every way imaginable, making her feel less like a girl and more like a woman. Ruby never told her sister when she began putting out, nor when she became a pretty little slut who took it from whoever, wherever, whenever, however she could, nor did she tell Yang when she entered a relationship, more sexual than anything else, with a mutual friend of theirs. Someone that Yang would never expect to aid in the deflowering of her little sister.

Although only by a year, Ruby, at fifteen years old, was below the age of consent in Vale, putting her just out of reach of the men whose affection she had been on the receiving end of, too young for them to legally have. Fortunately for them, Ruby had no problem with surrendering her body to the older men that harboured illegitimate feelings for her. The red haired girl was far from the sweet and pure virgin that her closest friends and family would believe. Sometimes it was practical, like the time she had been confronted by Professor Port, who had stated that she was falling behind in class, with grades far below what was expected of her. Other times, it was necessary, such as when Jaune had been being bullied by Cardin, and Ruby had ‘persuaded’ him to leave the poor blond boy alone, instead allowing his entire team to focus their energy on what Ruby justified as being ‘more fun for everyone’. Of course, most times it was just plain fun. Ruby would stalk the corridors of Beacon or the streets of Vale in her quest to find yet another handsome huntsman to seduce and add yet another one man to her ever growing list of sexual conquests, with few of them outside of Beacon knowing that she was actually underage, although it would doubtful have stopped them if they did know.

As Ruby made her way through Beacon in just a few months, she found herself spending more and more of her evenings with her previous conquests while she was on what her team believed to be ‘late night walks, because she couldn’t sleep’. After only a few months, Ruby had worked her way through almost every man, student or teacher, at Beacon, except for Jaune and Ren, who the girl feared might alert her sister to her secret sexual experience. As Ruby found herself revisiting her previous conquests, she was thankful that the exchange students from across Remnant began to arrive for the Vytal festival tournament. Just as she began to work her way through them, word began to get around the visiting students about a Beacon huntress who would fuck anyone. The young redhead enjoyed this reputation, as the most promiscuous girl in Vale, and the biggest slut at Beacon.

Every night, without fail, for her first six months at Beacon, Ruby would have a different man inside her. Sometimes more than once a day. Sometimes in her tight, pink pussy, that had been fucked raw more times than Ruby could even recall. Sometimes just with her mouth, allowing the girl to feast on the hot sticky mess of her prey. Sometimes in her tight rear hole, which boys just loved to fuck bloody. It didn’t matter how she did it; mouth, pussy, ass, hands, feet, tits – Ruby just loved to get guys off. She loved how it felt when they spilled their seed deep inside her, or when she was glazed in their warm, delicious semen. As long as she got her daily dose of cum, the girl would allow them to do anything to her. 

She’d had it all too. Missionary, doggystyle, anal, bondage, gag’s, blindfolds, handcuffs, dildos, whips, feet, pegging, spanking, S&M, double penetration, creampie’s, bukkake, cuckolding – you name it, she’d done it. Not to mention all the role-play’s that she’d been requested to do by her conquests. Some liked her to wear her school uniform when they fucked, while some had other specific outfits for the underage girl to wear during the act. Others got off on having her beg and fight back, as they role-played sexually assaulting or raping the girl. Other men even had her beg for their cock before putting it in, which in truth, didn’t require much acting on Ruby’s part. Some liked to pretend that she was their slave girl, while others fantasised about her being their omnipotent mistress. She even had a few boys in chastity, their cock’s crammed into small plastic or metal cages, whom she would visit every few days to get them off, before locking them up again. She even had a process in which she would have her bitches do her favours, be it doing her homework, buying her something she wanted, or getting her off sexually, and reward them by letting them out of chastity for a while. Alternately, she would also punish them if they displeased her, refusing to release their cock’s from their prison’s for up to a month.

In other words, Ruby was a slut. And proud of it.

By this point, there was only a few men at that Ruby hadn’t had, most of whom were either too close to her friends and family to risk them finding out about her illegitimate acts, or weren’t interested in girl’s. Before long, Ruby became unsatisfied with her current sizeable following, vowing to have fucked every huntsman at Beacon, Atlas, haven and Shade by the time she left the school, although she was already nearly there. Nevertheless, she decided to take the risk, and begin to work her way through the men that could possibly alert her team, her sister, or even her father to her scandalous hobby. 

Luckily, for her next target of her seduction, the fifteen year old wouldn’t have to go far. In fact, as she was soon to discover, he would be the one coming to her.

Ruby was used to men coming up to her when word got around suggesting that she was the dubbed ‘Slut of Beacon’. She had also adopted the titles/nicknames of ‘The Whore of Vale’ and ‘Cock Queen’. However, she was taken somewhat off guard when the next man to approach her in hopes of getting into her underwear was an all too familiar face.

“Hey, Ruby.” The man spoke from behind. The girl was sitting in the cafeteria, alone, while her team were off studying. The girl swallowed what she was eating, before turning around, expecting to see another horny huntsman anxious to fuck the petite young woman. What she didn’t expect to see was the familiar blond monkey Faunus standing behind her, looking confident and self assured, although his goal wasn’t any different to any of the other men.

“Sun?” Ruby asked, rather shocked and bewildered, before regaining her composure. Perhaps Sun was just there to chat with her, with no ulterior motive at all. As it happened, that was not the case.

“Are you busy?” Sun asked her, slight undertones of impatience in his voice as he spoke. “i was wondering if you wanted to... y’know, come back to mine for-” Sun stopped speaking abruptly, when Ruby began to chuckle, before breaking out into laughter.

“Oh my, Sun!” Ruby exclaimed. “I’ve gotta say, I didn’t expect YOU to be coming to me for THAT!” Ruby snorted, as she laughed. Sun’s cheeks turned red, as he looked around the room to see if anyone was watching. A few people were, some of Ruby’s previous conquests smirking as they understood what was going on, while a few other men and women who had heard of Ruby’s service, but not yet sampled the maiden’s delights, gave looks mixed between envy or disgust, depending on where they stood on Ruby’s actions. The rest either looked confused, not knowing what everyone was looking at, although most didn’t pay any attention to the two.

“Shut up.” Sun told her, as Ruby stifled her laughter. “If you’re not busy, I’ll see you tonight, okay?” the monkey Faunus asked her. Ruby grinned, but nodded. 

“Oh, I will SO be there!” She told the blond Faunus, as he stormed off, annoyed at the humiliating display, yet thankful that he would soon have his turn to use and abuse the locally infamous slutty rose. 

A few hours later, after she had gotten ready for her evening with her monkey Faunus friend, Ruby made her way to the Haven exchange students dorms where she knew Sun would currently be. As she made her way there, she wondered if he’d be alone, since he hadn’t specified that he would be the only one there, although she didn’t mind if one, or all three other members of his team were there. That had happened before, as Ruby recalled being approached by Brawnz Ni from Shade, only for her to reach his dorm and find him accompanied by his two male teammates, Roy Stallion and Nolan Porfirio. Without hesitating, Ruby suggested that they stay, to which they agreed, taking turns on her mouth, pussy and ass. She had been very sore the next day, but it had been well worth it. Besides, that was nothing compared to the time she’d ventured into Vale, locating the nightclub of one Hei Xiong, better known as ‘Junior’, where she had been abused in every possible place by his enormous cock, and ended up spending the night there since she was barely able to move, let alone walk when he was finished with her. 

By the time Ruby was done recounting some of her previous conquests, she found herself at the door to team SSSN’s temporary dorm, getting a strange sense of déjà vu once she arrived at the door, but shook the feeling off as nothing. She knocked on the door, crossing her arms and awaiting a response. After a few seconds, she heard fumbling on the other side of the door, before it swung open, revealing the blond monkey Faunus in his usual open white shirt and blue jeans. 

“Come in.” Sun instructed, standing aside as he let the girl enter the room. She smiled seductively at him, as she strolled past the Faunus, wearing her cape wrapped around her body. Seeing the inside of the room, she realised why it was so familiar; she HAD been here before. A few weeks ago, she had been convinced by Sage Ayana, a teammate of Sun’s, to come back to his dorm. Ruby recalled the man, after a few hours together, leaving her with a belly full of his hot delicious semen, a sore ass and a very satisfied cunt. Once she was in the centre of the room, Sun turned to lock his door. By the time he turned back around, Ruby had dropped her cloak to the floor, and was showing off her current outfit, which caused the man’s jaw to drop open. 

Rather than her usual combat gear, school uniform or other outfits, Ruby had opted to wear a much more revealing skin-tight outfit. Around her abdomen was a dark corset with red laces, tightly squeezing around her waist, and pushing her small but round breasts up, accentuating them. Her midriff was a little exposed, between her corset and her dark red underwear, with a dark garter belt, which was attached to the stockings that covered her slender legs, along with black thigh high high heeled boots that clicked when she walked. She also sported elbow length black-red latex gloves, as well as a crimson choker. Sun bit his lip in anticipation and arousal, the mere sight of Ruby causing his cock to swell in his jeans. Every aspect of her outfit, combined with the way she carried herself to self assured and confidently, perfectly accented and complimented her petite yet curvy young body. Her tits, while smaller than he expected, were perfectly round and perky, and at the top of her luscious slender legs was Ruby’s favourite part of her body; her big, round and firm ass. 

Sun couldn’t help but let out a moan when he saw Ruby donning a dominatrix style getup, his now rock hard cock straining against the fabric of his jeans so that there was an outline of it around the outside, visible to Ruby. The red haired girl giggled, seeing how her body intimidated Sun, as she sauntered over to him, her legs crossing as she walked so that her hips swayed hypnotically from side to side as she walked. Sun panted, infatuated by her swaying hips as she approached him, the clicking of her heels on the ground entrancing him, until the young girl finally reached the toned monkey Faunus, before leaning up to whisper in his ear.

“I’m all yours...” Ruby whispered, seductively, giving the Faunus man goose bumps across his skin, as she pushed him against the wall with her body, pressing her small body against his muscular one. Her hands made their way to his chest, resting there, while his own hands remained on the wall, afraid of touching Ruby before she gave him permission to do so. Sun wanted her to the point that his mind was hazy, obscured by the tunnel vision on account of the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen standing right before him. Ruby continued to tease him, leaving just enough of a gap between her crotch and his so that he could feel the heat coming from her tender place, but was denied access, at least for the time being. Despite her dominating attitude, Ruby was almost a foot shorter than Sun, the monkey Faunus dwarfing her, and his muscular frame emphasising her petite form. If he had taken her right then and there, Ruby would have been powerless to stop him, assuming she would have even tried. However, the vibes of authority coming from Ruby brought Sun to heel, as he stood still, patiently awaiting Ruby’s next action. 

The young girl leaned up to him, her soft pink lips ever to graciously brushing against his own, lightly touching him just enough to earn a moan from his mouth. The two remained, locked together in that position, gazing into each other’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before Ruby finally made the move. Moving her face just a few inches towards Sun’s, the young girl pressed her lips against his. Both closed their eyes, as they sunk into the ecstasy of their first kiss, savouring each other’s flavour as they did so. The man’s hands soon found Ruby’s supple waist, which they wrapped around, pulling her body against his as he did so. Ruby, inwardly pleased with herself, felt Sun’s erection through his jeans against her most sensitive area, though far from what could still, to any reasonable extent, be considered private.

The monkey Faunus whimpered in denial, as Ruby broke their kiss. The two locked eyes once more, as Sun became hypnotised by Ruby’s silver eyes, unable to avert his gaze from the unbelievably sexy woman’s. Ruby smiled, melting Sun’s will as he felt the sheer dominating attitude of the huntress, her undertones of innocence and purity contrasting with her overtones of domination and seduction, perfectly clashing to complement each other, working in unison to manipulate his free will until all he wanted to do was fuck the young girl’s brains out. 

Without warning or hesitation, Sun pulled the young girl into his body, his lips crashing against her own. Unlike before, this kiss was not one of seduction or grace, rather it was one of passion, primal desires and lust. The two continued to make out, tongues and teeth crashing against each others as they did so, meanwhile Ruby’s hands managed to pull the shirt from Sun’s back so that he was topless. Her soft hands next clutched the flesh of his bare back, tightly holding his body against her, as their saliva crashed together like waves in each other’s mouths, drooling down into their chins as the two clumsily fought for control of the kiss, tongues exploring each other’s mouths and tasting each other.

Next on Ruby’s agenda would be to free her mate’s rock hard cock, to see what she was working with tonight. The girl, however, didn’t need to do so, as Sun’s right hands wrapped all the way around her waist, keeping her body pressed against his, while his left fumbled about for his belt, never breaking the kiss, before finally unbuckling it. The Faunus’ jeans soon fell to the ground, before his briefs followed suit, so that he was completely naked, with throbbing erection pressing against Ruby’s crotch so that only the thin fabric of the girl’s own underwear was all that separated the two from the ultimate pleasure. The promiscuous maiden was far from disappointed, when she got a good look at the almost foot long erection of thick fuck meat, ready to enter her and pump her full of his hot cum. Sun grunted, his mind overtaken by his desire to be inside the girl. His logic replaced by lust, thinking replaced by fucking, as he grinded his hips against Ruby’s, subconsciously humping her in his desperation to feel her pussy lips around his thick cock.

Ruby took the lead once more, leading Sun across the room as the two stumbled to Sun’s bed, breaking their passionate kiss before she pushed the naked monkey man onto his back. Sun tried to sit up, but Ruby pushed him back down, planting a soft wet kiss in the centre of his chest, before straddling his hips, his throbbing erection standing up vertically against Ruby’s groin, parallel with the young girl’s body. Sun grunted, reaching to undress Ruby, tired of being teased and just wanting to get on with the fucking, but he was once again denied, as Ruby swatted his hands away, tutting and wagging her finger at him as a parent would their child.

“Don’t be rude.” Ruby told the monkey Faunus, pouting playfully, before she smirked down at the man. “You’ll get what’s under here...” she told Sun, gesturing to her sexy getup. The Faunus scoffed, too eager, as he once again tried to undress the girl, reaching up to her corset to unlace it, only for her to swat his hands away again, this time with an annoyed sigh. 

“Do that again, and I’ll have to do something about your pesky hands.” Ruby threatened to the Faunus, giving him a threatening look. Hoping to call her bluff, Sun reached instead for her dark red underwear, attempting to access her sweet spot. This time, rather than having his hands slapped away, Sun received a hard backhanded slap across his right cheek, prompting him to retract his hands as he cradled his stinging face, looking up at the girl straddling him. Her previous expression of confidence and sexual prowess was replaced by one of anger and fury, as she became annoyed at Sun’s constant persistence to rush things. If there was one rule that Ruby always followed, no matter what, was that she was always, without fail, in control of the situation. Even if she was role-playing as the slave or pet of a man, she always made sure to manipulate him to such an extent that she could ever so subtly play on his emotions and thoughts to keep him under her control. 

Ruby sighed, frustrated, as she reached down into her corset, between her breasts, before pulling out two pairs of handcuffs that she’d had to use on a few occasions, either because her subject was being disobedient, or because he asked. Leaning forward so that her tits were in Sun’s face she held his wrists above his head, cuffing his left wrist to the headboard, before doing the same with his right, rendering his arms useless. Sun struggled against his bindings, to no avail, as Ruby returned to her previous position of straddling his hips teasingly.

“I warned you.” Ruby told Sun, smirking down at hi as she sat atop his lap, victorious. The man struggled more, squirming and writhing as he desperately tried to free himself so that he could bend the girl over and fuck her and be done with it. However, it wouldn’t be so simple, as Sun found, as Ruby next got up from his hips, instead walking away from the bed, turning away from him so that he got a good look at her firm round ass, but was denied touching it.

“Ruby, PLEASE!” Sun groaned, pleading with the girl, who glanced at him over her shoulder, giving him a teasing look, before she turned her body back to his, strolling forwards to the bed, walking onto the bed between Sun’s legs and placing her high heeled boot in the centre of his abdomen, so that her toes were pressing in the middle of his chest while her sharp heel poked painfully between his ribs.

“Don’t make me gag you too.” Ruby threatened, silencing the monkey Faunus, as she continued. “Don’t worry though, I’ll put your tongue to use soon enough.” Ruby winked, before turning back away from Sun, stepping off of the bed which he shook in his attempts to get free. The girl bent down, her ass sticking out in Sun’s direction as she teased him, while she unlaced her thigh high boots, finally beginning to undress for the aroused monkey Faunus. Relieved, but not yet fully satisfied, Sun ceased his infernal struggling, watching as Ruby removed her black boots, tossing them aside as she turned back to Sun, smiling as she saw him no longer struggling against his bonds, patiently awaiting Ruby’s next move.

Speaking of which, Ruby unfastened the braces between her stocking and garter belt, tossing them aside too, so that all she wore was her corset, underwear and stockings. Sensing the latter would be next to go, Sun’s gaze met the top of Ruby’s thighs, as she made to pull her stockings down, only to hesitate, grinning, as she walked over to Sun, stepping on the bed once more. This time, Ruby opted to sit stop the Faunus’ toned abdomen, so that his now painfully throbbing cock was inches away from her ass, while the girl raised her right leg first, so that her toes were mere inches from Sun’s face. With that, she hooked her thumbs into her stockings on her right leg, slowly sliding the material down her long slender leg. Her skin was rather pale, though perfectly smooth and blemish less, irresistible to any man. Sun groaned in frustration, although refrained from struggling for fear of upsetting Ruby. 

The girl smiled, giggling as she revealed her perfect legs to the Faunus, peeling her stockings past her knee, as she slowly revealed her calf, before finally reaching her ankle. At that point, Ruby swiftly pulled her stockings off of her foot, draping them over Sun’s face, as he shook them off, annoyed as his eyes travelled between Ruby’s legs to the sweet spot that he craved to have. Grinning mischievously, Ruby ran the sole of her foot along the left side of Sun’s face, irritating him, before placing her bare foot beside his head and raising her other leg, repeating the previous motion with her stockings on her left leg.

“You don’t like my feet?” Ruby asked, receiving a glare from Sun. She giggled. “You’d be surprised how many men do.” She stated, taking less time removing her next stocking, a familiar heat growing between her legs that seemed never to leave her, her arousal spreading in full force across her entire body as she struggled to keep her composure. Once her left leg was also free, Ruby tossed her stockings aside, along with the rest of her disregarded clothing, as she sat up from her position, once more straddling Sun, this time with her thighs either side of his ribs, as she straddled the monkey Faunus’ toned stomach. 

“I’m so hot...” Ruby muttered to herself, her body flooding with arousal as she reached behind her to undo her corset. Her composure was a little lost, when she struggled to undo her corset, unable to focus properly on what she was doing due to her insatiable horniness, but Sun didn’t seem to even notice, obediently watching as the younger girl finally managed to undo the corset. Once the laces were untied, she managed to free herself from her corset prison, finally tossing it aside, as she revealed her body to the monkey Faunus, who was in awe of her glorious form. Her tits were the perfect size and shape, as Sun looked up, ogling the youngster’s chest, her pink nipples standing erect in arousal, she reached up to her chest, squeezing her breasts together and massaging them, internally noting to herself never to unnecessarily cram her tits into a corset again. Sun’s mouth hung open, as his eyes ran from Ruby’s petite tits over her slightly toned stomach, perfectly shaped curvaceous hips, and finally towards the only part of her body that he had been denied seeing, still hidden by the thin fabric of her underwear.

“What’s wrong? Are my tits not enough?” Ruby asked him, mocking offence as she pouted, giving him her best hurt look, although the monkey Faunus didn’t pay any attention, simply desiring what so many men had had before him, but what was closer now to him than ever.

Ruby rolled her eyes, as she knelt up, her thumbs hooked in the hem of her underwear, as she prepared to remove them, hesitating, as she tease Sun, moving to pull them down and reveal her beautiful pink pussy to him, only to pull them back up, giggling as his groans of frustration begged her to stop teasing him. Finally, Ruby got on with the act, sliding her underwear down her slender legs, revealing to Sun the most beautiful sight imaginable. The man whimpered in arousal, as his gaze met her pink dripping cunt, her juices already oozing onto her stomach, as Ruby struggled not to touch herself right then.

“God... Ruby...” Sun spoke, unable to believe that this was the same girl he had once mistaken for some sweet, innocent virgin, when in fact she was the exact opposite. Ruby was pleased with the Faunus’ reaction, as he bit his lip, anticipating her lowering herself onto his cock and riding him over the brink of orgasm. Instead, the girl leaned forward to Sun, underwear in hand, as she slowly placed the fabric over his head so that he was blinded by her underwear, able to smell her juices that had leaked onto the fabric but not yet taste the deliciousness of her sweet nectar. As Ruby moved her body closer to the man’s face, he expected his lips to be greeted with the sweet taste of her pussy. However, he was confused, when Ruby made a last minute decision, instead turning around and planting her firm round ass atop Sun’s mouth. The monkey Faunus moaned, although that seemed to excite Ruby, who was facing Sun’s body, as she crossed her feet behind his head, calves either side of his face as his mouth was pulled against her rearmost hole.

“Come on, you wanted to use your tongue before!” Ruby giggled, as Sun got the message, sticking out his tongue as he was forced to eat out the girl’s ass. As the Faunus’ warm muscle pressed against her surprisingly tight hole, Ruby couldn’t stop her wandering hands, as she plunged the index and middle fingers of her left hand between her wet pink folds, fingering herself atop to Faunus man’s face. The girl moaned in ecstasy, as the Sun’s tongue pushed though into her ass, and he tried to block out the taste, but couldn’t deny that he still felt very aroused at being dominated by the petite seductress.

Speaking of whom, Ruby moaned in pleasure, as she used her right hand to rub her throbbing clitoris, almost bringing herself to orgasm in just that one movement, although managed not to cum so soon and disappoint Sun. Instead, the girl retracted the two fingers from between her folds, raising them to her mouth as she sucked her sweetness from them, tasting her own deliciousness while still rubbing the most sensitive part of her. Once she had finished tasting herself, Ruby lowered her hand slightly to her left breast, squeezing it ever so gently as she moaned loudly in arousal. The crimson haired girl rarely worried about making too much noise, since almost everyone at Beacon knew of her behaviour. 

Meanwhile, Sun found himself enjoying his meal more by the second, as his tongue circled around inside Ruby’s asshole, further arousing her, as he plunged his mouth muscle deeper inside of her, his wet lips by now kissing the tight red hole as he did so. Ruby squealed in delight, already on the brink of orgasm from all of their time building up, as her hand once more plunged down to her pussy, jamming three fingers at once into her pussy, sending ehr over the edge as she orgasmed hard.

“AHHH!” Ruby shrieked, as the combined stimulation of her asshole, her pussy and her clit, sent waves of pleasure washing over her hot body, soaking her fingers in her sweet nectar as she slid them out of her pussy. The silver eyed girl soon after released Sun’s head from her ass, allowing him to breathe properly once more, as she sat straddling his chest.

“Wow, you really know how to use your tongue...” Ruby panted, hair a little dishevelled, as she lowered her fingers down to Sun’s mouth, who hungrily licked them clean from her sweet juices. Ruby smiled, watching as he whimpered in disappointment when her fingers left his mouth.

“Don’t worry. There’s plenty more where that came from.” Ruby told Sun. With that, she lowered herself down onto his face once again, this time her pussy was what covered his entire mouth. “Let’s see what else that tongue can do!” Instantly, Sun thrust out his tongue, tasting Ruby’s sweet delicious juices as his tongue explored the most desired part of her body. Ruby moaned, even louder in pleasure, as her she was eaten out by her obedient pet, unable to refuse her anything, even if he wanted to. 

The young girl, pleased with her slave’s obedience, wrapped her legs around his head, so that her thighs were either side of his face, and her legs crossed behind him, locking his head between her legs and forcing his face further into her pussy. The man’s tongue ventured further into Ruby’s vagina, willingly servicing the girl two years his junior, the only thing he was able to smell or taste was her sweet nectar. His own throbbing cock was killing him, as he begged for stimulation, but Ruby, her pussy covering his mouth, was unable to make out anything he was trying to say.

“Oh God... YES! FUCK YES!” Ruby wailed, throwing her head back as the monkey Faunus wrapped his lips around her pussy, feasting on her delicious juices while he lay on the bed. The young girl once more reached down towards her clit, and began to rub it as she and Sun brought her closer and closer to her next orgasm. 

The two continued, legs and lips locked together for several minutes, Sun constantly finding new ways to please the girl as he savoured his treat, while Ruby, with every hot wave of pleasure that washed over her body, found herself being teased closer and closer to the perfect orgasm, in which she would explode her juices over Sun’s face. She tried to restrain herself, trying desperately to hold out for as long as she could, but it was no use, and before long, Ruby had reached her second orgasm.

“AHHH! FUCK, SUN!” Ruby screamed, as she orgasmed violently, her sweet delicious nectar that Sun had so craved flooding into his mouth as a reward for his obedience. Ruby sighed in utter ecstasy, before she slumped down on her back, lying parallel to Sun, but reverse to him on the bed. Monkey Faunus used his tongue to lick his lips and around his mouth, making sure to slurp up every last drop of Ruby’s sweet cum, though he was still dying to stick his painfully aching cock inside the girl’s famous cunt. After waiting for a minute to catch her breath, Ruby sat up, facing Sun, a wide grin spread across her face as she watched him struggle in vain against the handcuffs that bound him to his bed.

“Still not giving up?” Ruby asked him, raising an eyebrow. “You won’t get out like that.” She told Sun, giggling. The blond man glared at Ruby.

“You’d better hope I don’t, because as soon as I get out of these things,” He began, shaking his wrists that were cuffed to the headboard. “I’m going to bend you over and fuck your brains out.” He threatened. Ruby feigned fear, gasping dramatically and placing her hand over her mouth, before breaking down in laughter.

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” She asked the man, crawling forwards on all fours towards him, swaying her hips as she crawled up the bed from his feet to his face, until her body was inches from his, her face right up against his own so that she could smell the potent scent of her cunt on his face. “Because all that does is tempt me to release you early.” She told Sun, leaning in and licking what remained of her cum from his cheeks and chin where his tongue couldn’t quite reach.

“Although...” The young girl added. “I have to admit, I’m dying to have your cock inside of me...” She told Sun, reaching one hand beneath her and rubbing her throbbing clit, maintaining eye contact with the man. Sun watched, as the girl leaning over him touched herself, looking as if she was deciding whether or not to fuck him. He had to admit that if this was the case, he was mildly disappointed that Ruby didn’t quite live up to her reputation of the slut who’d let anyone fuck her. However, his doubts were abolished, when Ruby leaned back, raising herself over his huge cock as she prepared to skewer herself on the thick appendage. 

The monkey Faunus watched Ruby’s folds part around his head, as his throbbing member slowly but surely penetrated the girl on her own terms. As she slid down his cock, Sun found that, despite the girl’s experience, her age was still clearly a factor in her biology, as her surprisingly tight cunt squeezed around his cock, barely allowing it to enter her further. The girl moaned audibly as she bit her lip hard, suppressing a scream no doubt, as she was entered by the thick fuck stick, her walls aching as she was stretched wide open to accommodate for Sun’s huge girth.

“Oh, fuck...” Ruby moaned, as she slid down his cock, her pussy lips pressing against his unshaven groin, as she was filled with the Faunus’ entire member. Twelve inches in length, and three inches in girth of rock hard cock throbbing inside her, begging to cum... the mere thought would have caused Ruby to touch herself, her clit almost sore now as she rubbed it with her right hand, while keeping her left on Sun’s muscular abdomen for balance. Without any hesitation, Ruby began to bounce up and down, fucking herself on Sun’s cock as she furiously rubbed her clit in uncontrollable arousal.

Sun groaned, finally getting what he wanted, as the underage girl slid up and down his shaft, her walls squeezing around his cock as he filled her entire cunt. Ruby couldn’t control herself, as she screamed in joy, speeding her movements, fucking herself harder and faster with each raise and drop of her body. Instinctively, Sun thrust his hips upwards, thrusting his cock deeper into Ruby with each drop of her hips, making the girl scream louder. Ruby’s small, yet irresistible tits bounced up and down as she fucked herself, and the Faunus man cursed that he was still bound to the bed, otherwise he would have grabbed her by the nipples and pulled her down onto the bed, before pinning her by her arms and fucking her bloody.

“Oh fuck... oh fuck! OH FUCK!” Ruby screamed, as Sun’s giant cock pulsed inside of her uterus. She felt as though she was being split in half by the Faunus’ enormous cock, as Sun laid back, allowing Ruby to punish her own pussy with his huge dick. While Ruby had enjoyed her fair share of men in the past few years of her adolescence, it was rare that she had the joy of being fucked by a cock as big as this. While the aforementioned Junior had indeed had a large cock, around the same size as Sun’s, the largest Ruby could recall ever having had inside of her was Yatsuhashi, his huge schlong measuring at roughly sixteen inches in length with a proportionate girth, with the man insisting on doing anal, after doing which, Ruby had been unable to walk properly without pain for well over a week. 

“Shit, fuck Ruby, FUCK!” Sun cried out, snapping Ruby back to reality as he thrust his cock hard upwards. Due to Ruby’s incessant teasing and blue balling, it didn’t take Sun long before he felt himself about to cum. However, despite her two previous orgasms, Ruby beat him to it, as she shrieked in pleasure, achieving her third orgasm of the evening, as her walls convulsed around Sun’s huge cock, attempting to milk it for all the cum it was worth. The young girl continued to howl in joy as her juices squirted out between her vaginal walls and Sun’s hard cock, as the man too reached the point of climax, unable to hold himself back any longer as he orgasmed inside of Ruby.

“Fuck... RUBY!” Sun shouted, as he orgasmed, bucking his hips upward and burying his cock deep inside the young girl’s womb as he exploded inside of her, filling her up with his hot seed. Ruby moaned as she felt her womb be flooded with Sun’s semen, his Faunus cock pulsating as he pumped the girl full to the brim with his murky white cum. Once the man was done, he relaxed his body, though his cock was still standing fully erect, lying back and panting in exhaustion, while the girl collapsed down beside him, semen oozing from her cunt as she caught her breath.

“That was amazing...” Ruby giggled, as she stood up from the bed.

“You definitely live up to your reputation.” Sun told Ruby, earning another cute giggle from the young girl.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She told the Faunus, giving him a wink, before standing from the bed as the Faunus’ cum trickled down her thighs. Reaching down to her pile of clothes, Ruby retrieved a key that had been taped to the inside of her bra, considering the lack of pockets in her former attire. Using the key, Ruby unlocked Sun’s handcuffs, placing them on his bedside table, as the Faunus rubbed his sore wrists, the girl kneeling between his legs as she waited for him to recover.

“Ready to go ag-” Ruby began to suggest round two to her current lover, when no sooner had the man been freed than his hands shot to Ruby’s head, grasping two fistfuls of her red hair with his hands. Ruby gasped in surprise, her mouth opening to protest, which was exactly what Sun had anticipated.

Before Ruby could react, her head was pulled down onto Sun’s still erect cock, her lips wrapping around the rock hard shaft as the man thrust his hips upwards into Ruby’s mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of the girl’s throat. The redhead barely gagged on his cock, although was shocked at the sudden turn of events, fighting back against the Faunus as she tried to regain control of the situation, but to no avail. Sun was stronger than her, and in her position, she was totally at the blond Faunus’ mercy. 

“My turn, bitch...” Sun grunted, as he pulled Ruby by the hair further down his cock until his entire member was thrust deep down her throat, her lips kissing the man’s groin as her nose and upper lip were buried in his messy blonde pubes. With no way out, and no way of regaining control of the situation, Ruby decided instead to adapt to the change of events, adopting the submissive role, while Sun began to dominate the young girl. Loosening her throat to allow Sun’s girth to fit down her oesophagus, Ruby began to willingly bob her head up and down, though Sun’s hands didn’t leave her head, nor did he loosen his grip, as he guided the silver eyed girl’s head up and down to suck his dick.

“Fuck, Ruby, you’re good at this.” Sun told her. “Had a lot of experience, haven’t you slut?” he asked her, not that she could answer. The girl, taking his comment as a compliment, expertly used her hand and mouth to suck the member between her cheeks, her tongue flicking across the tip of his head, teasing him as she coaxed his semen to flood her mouth. Ruby moaned an inaudible response around Sun’s cock, sending vibrations throughout his shaft as he threw his head back in absolute pleasure. Ruby smiled around Sun’s huge length, as her gullet squeezed his member tightly, milking the Faunus of all of his cum, desperate to taste his delicious semen, until finally, Sun moaned in pleasure, tightening his grasp on Ruby’s hair and thrusting his cock all the way down the girl’s throat, as he reached the point of climaxing.

“Swallow it you whore!” Sun demanded, to which Ruby was happy to obey. The monkey Faunus groaned, as his balls released a tidal wave of semen into Ruby’s mouth, his cock pulsating as he shot rope after rope of cum right down Ruby’s throat, straight into her stomach as he filled her with her favourite treat. Ruby moaned in joy around Sun’s penis as she forcibly guzzled down all of her hot white meal, her stomach being filled up with Sun’s cum. Once he was done, Sun released Ruby’s hair from his grasp and the girl threw her head back in order to take a breath, but not before she choked on the Faunus’ cum, coughing up a fair amount of the murky white fluid, while a little more of it trickled down her chin and neck. Ruby knelt up, grinning down at Sun as she licked her cum glazed lips clean.

“Heh, ok, that was fun, but how about you let me-” Ruby spoke rather anxiously, trying to regain control, only to be interrupted by Sun once more.

“Shut up.” He demanded, and to Ruby’s surprise, she instinctively complied, silencing herself. The monkey Faunus, grinning as he gradually took control, proceeded to grab Ruby by the hips, throwing her down onto his bed forcefully, surprising her as she was laid down on the bed while Sun took the lead, kneeling between the girl’s legs and teasing her dripping entrance with the tip of his still erect cock. Ruby whimpered, desperate for the man to be inside her right now, forfeiting her need to dominate in favour of her need to be filled up with cum. After a moment of teasing, Sun decided not to waste any more time, thrusting his hips forward and slamming his cock into Ruby’s pussy.

“AAHHH!” Ruby shrieked in pain, as her cunt was penetrated by the man’s gigantic cock, the entire length of his member being buried deep within her, causing her entire body to shudder in pain and pleasure. Sun grunted as his hips crashed against Ruby’s his balls slapping her ass as he had thrust forward hard, before he retracted his hips, not hesitating as he plunged his huge cock into Ruby’s pussy a second time. Ruby cried out as her pussy lips were forced to spread around the man’s cock, her walls being stretched painfully by his enormous girth. The young girl arched her back, pushing her hips against Sun’s as her primal instincts compelled her to fuck herself on Sun’s thick fuck stick as he repeatedly slammed his hips against hers, fucking the red haired girl as hard as he could.

Ruby reached up to Ruby, trying to pull him deeper into her, only for her wrists to be grabbed by Sun, the monkey Faunus pinning her arms above her head, rendering them useless. Consequently, Ruby did the only thing left for her to do, save for lying there and being fucked into unconsciousness by Sun, was to wrap her legs around the blond man, crossing them behind him and pulling him deeper inside her, fucking her harder and faster. Ruby screamed louder with each thrust of Sun’s cock inside of her cunt, feeling as though she was being split in half be the man’s huge member.

“Please... oh God! OH FUCK! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARD!” Ruby screamed, as Sun did as he was told, fucking Ruby as hard and fast as he could.

“God, you’re such, a needy, fucking, slut...” Sun told Ruby, pausing for a breath between thrusts. The words reached Ruby’s ears, her brain not processing what she was hearing, but she knew that it was true. She began to pant, struggling to regulate her breathing, her mouth hanging open as the bed shook while the two fucked each other. Ruby felt herself about to climax, desperately trying to reach down to her clit that Sun had been neglecting, only for Sun to tighten his grip on her wrists, so that the young girl was helpless to move her arms, trapped in place.

Before Sun was even close to orgasming, Ruby, once again, climaxed before him, her whole body quaking with pleasure as she screamed loudly. Her walls contracted around Sun’s cock, squeezing it tightly as she came around it, her juices squirting out and leaking onto the bed, serving as lubrication to her walls and allowing Sun to fuck her faster. Sun grinned down at the helpless girl, being forced past the point of orgasm, as he continued to fuck her. If she was lucky, she’d get another one before he was done with her.

The monkey Faunus removed his hands from Ruby’s wrists, though she was too overcome with pleasure to bother moving them, as he grabbed her hips, using them as leverage to pull himself deeper into her. Ruby simply lay there, allowing the man to fuck her however he pleased, her eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed so loudly that she could have woken up every dorm on the hall. The students of Beacon, and even the exchange students, had gotten used to Ruby’s moans by now, since she would make herself known every night without fail, some men even masturbating to her screams, wishing they were inside of the girl, while some girl would even touch themselves, fantasising about being as ‘popular’ as she was. Tonight, they were not deprived of such pleasures, the redhead screaming as she felt herself already climax for the second time, while Sun felt his balls tighten, also reaching the point of orgasm.

Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, as she came once again, while Sun didn’t hold back, planting his seed deep inside of the girl’s womb as she filled her pussy full of his hot white cum. The huntress grinned at her cunt being fed the man’s Faunus semen, before he pulled out of her, leaving her pussy gaping and oozing his cum. Sun looked down at the girl’s cunt, admiring his creampie for a minute or two while he caught his breath, while Ruby panted, on the verge of unconsciousness, never having been fucked so roughly in her life.

“Ruby?” Sun asked, receiving only a delirious giggle in response, as the huntress had been deprived of her senses. Sun rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a worthless whore.” Sun told her, earning a slow nod in response, as Ruby accepted his words as fact; it was so much easier than having to think for herself.

“Is there anything you wouldn’t do to get fucked and filled up with cum?” Sun asked her, as she shook her head, her hands slowly reaching down to her cunt as, even now, she was still insatiably horny, trying to masturbate while she was still full of Sun’s cum.

“I... love... it...” Ruby admitted, moaning, her fingers entering her cum filled pussy while her other free hand grabbed her breast, squeezing and teasing her nipple, giving Sun an idea.

“Good.” Sun told her, mounting her chest and sliding his cock between her tits. Ruby smiled, knowing what he wanted from her, as both her hands pressed her tits together around Sun’s huge cock. Although small, her tits were still able to sufficiently squeeze Sun’s cock, just as her pussy had done, as he slid his cock back and forth between the girl pert little tits, getting himself off with the red haired girl’s breasts. Ruby moaned at having her tits fucked, as she pushed her round little tits upward and inwards, giving Sun the stimulation he needed to get off as he rubbed his entire length up and down the centre of the girl’s chest.

Every time his cock was thrust forward, the tip would almost reach Ruby’s mouth, giving the monkey man an idea. Grabbing her painfully by the hair once more, Sun pulled her head up towards his cock with no resistance, her jaw dropping open automatically and sticking her tongue out in an attempt to taste the Faunus’ cock. However, she needn’t have bothered, as with his next forward thrust, Sun’s head entered Ruby’s mouth, as well as the first few inches of his shaft, burying almost half of his foot long cock within her mouth and just about hitting the back of her throat.

Ruby’s tongue was instantly put to work, as she used it to circle Sun’s head, making him groan in joy, as the girl expertly pleasured the head of the man’s cock, while her tits worked on his shaft. It wasn’t too long before Sun already felt the need to cum, but refrained from blowing his load too soon, instead choosing to delay his own orgasm in favour of spending more time fucking Ruby’s tits and mouth. Meanwhile, Ruby’s mouth milked Sun’s cock for all of its delicious semen, the young girl hungry and desperate for cum as she sucked on the man’s member in order to get her delicious treat. 

Finally, after several minutes, the Faunus couldn’t hold back any longer, feeling himself about to orgasm. At the last minute, his cock still in Ruby’s mouth, he pulled out, much to the annoyance of the girl who whimpered, missing the taste of cock in her still open mouth, before Sun released his cum all over the young girl’s face and chest. Ruby closed her eyes, smiling with her mouth wide open and tongue out, as she was showered with rope after rope of the monkey Faunus’ hot white cum. Sun groaned as he aimed his cock all over Ruby, making sure that no part of her face was too clean by the time he was done. 

The man looked down, the seeing the girl’s cum splattered tits, neck and face, and there was even a fair amount of his semen in her red hair, clumping it together in parts. Meanwhile, Ruby was licking her lips, desperate to eat up as much of the thick white semen as she could, even leaning further forward and wrapping her sum glazed lips around her tits, slurping up the semen from her small chest. 

“Look at yourself.” Sun told Ruby. “Look at how pathetic and desperate you are. You’re a disgrace.” He continued, watching Ruby lick her lips and chin. “What would Yang say if she saw you like this? She’d be disappointed that her little sister was such a pathetic, worthless, cum addicted slut, wouldn’t she?” The man asked, but Ruby was totally out of it, cum drunk and unable to form a single thought that didn’t involve fucking, let alone a coherent sentence. Sun chuckled at seeing how much the young maiden loved to eat his cum, almost as though her life depended on it. When she was finally satisfied, or at least exhausted, she slumped back onto the bed, grinning to herself, her body from the chest up splattered with cum and her expression a blank one of sexual satisfaction as she was on the verge of passing out from exhaustion.

“Are you ready for the finale?” Sun asked the maiden, much to her surprise. THAT wasn’t the finale!? Ruby had never, in all of her time at Signal and Beacon, been with a man with stamina and endurance that even came close to matching that of this monkey Faunus’. Nevertheless, Ruby, despite being exhausted, filthy with cum and unable to move, found herself craving sex, more and more by the second. She had always admitted to being a slut, denying that fact only to her family and close friends, but this was different. She had previously felt as though she needed to be fucked every which way and pumped full of cum, but now, not only did she feel that to be necessary for her life, but she felt as though this was what she deserved, as though fucking and being fucked was her purpose in life. 

It was, after all, what she was best at.

Without awaiting an answer, Sun grabbed Ruby by the hips, flipping her over onto her front, so that she was facing down, her face and chest smeared in cum being pressed against the bedsheets, surely ruining them. The man pulled her hips up so that her ass was stuck up in the air, her pussy still oozing cum from Sun’s generous creampie, as he prepared to penetrate her already overflowing cunt for a second time.

“Please... Sun... so... tired...” Ruby groaned with her eyes shut.

“What, don’t you want it anymore?” Sun asked, playing on Ruby’s pride in her reputation as a proud slut.

“I dooo....” Ruby moaned, elongating the last syllable as she subconsciously wiggled her ass in front of Sun, as if begging for his cock, tempting him to fuck her right then as his cum splattered out onto the sheets. Sun sighed.

“Don’t worry Ruby. You don’t have to do anything this time. Just lie there and moan my name.” Sun ordered her, grinning. “In other words, just be your pathetic slutty self.” He told her, pressing his cock between her folds, teasing fucking the girl from behind. Ruby moaned something incoherent, which Sun disregarded, though she seemed to be happy with the fast that she’d be getting fucked with minimal effort on her part. Just an hour or two earlier, Ruby was determined to be in charge, to dominate Sun until his point of breaking. Now, however, she was the one being pushed past breaking point. All this time, she’d been determined to be the dominant one, yet she never did realise just how much easier it is to surrender herself to someone else, to not have a care in the world except where her next dose of cock would be coming from.

Without hesitating or waiting for a response from Ruby, Sun bucked his hips, slamming his cock deep into her pussy, to which the girl wailed into the pillow in joy, clutching the sheets with her hands. Unlike before, Sun had no problem entering Ruby, her pussy totally loose now and sufficiently lubricated with both their bodily fluids, yet it remained no less pleasurable for either of them. Ruby arched her back, pushing her hips onto Sun’s cock and fucking herself on it, while the monkey Faunus, holding her by her hips, repeatedly thrust inside her. 

“Fuck, Ruby, you’re such a good slut.” He told her. The girl’s eyes were glazed over and her mouth was open, her tongue hanging out in a pool of cum that had gathered on the bed. Grabbing her roughly be the hair, Sun pulled her head up, earning a whimper from the girl as he leaned into her ear, before whispering. “What are you?” he asked her.

“Ngh... good... slut...” Ruby moaned, her words coming out slurred in her haze, her hips involuntarily twitching as her petite body tried to fuck itself on Sun’s long fat cock. The man grinned, throwing her head back down into the puddle of cum that had gathered on his bed, which Ruby began to happily lap up like an obedient puppy. The blonde Faunus continued to fuck her, his cock going from just a few inches deep to his entire twelve inch member being buried inside of the girl in a split second, before being retracted, then slammed back in again, over and over for what seemed like Ruby to hours.

The huntress subconsciously moved her hands to her clit, trying to touch it to pleasure herself eve further, but was restrained by Sun, as he had done to her before, grabbing her wrists tightly and holding them to her sides. She was only trying to pleasure herself, but Sun wasn’t interested in that, only caring about himself getting what he wanted. As a result, Ruby had been immobilised, unable to move from the waist down, and now her arms were pressed to her sides, the Faunus fucking her using them to pull himself deeper. 

“SUNNNNN....” Ruby cried out, as she was used by the older of the two as his temporarily personal cumdump. The man ignored her delirious moans of ecstasy, continuing to fuck, use and abuse the girl, who was wiggling her ass around Sun’s cock, all the while moaning and panting audibly like a bitch in heat. Everything in her mind and body told her to let herself be fucked. That being fucked like this completed her. That this was what she had been waiting for her entire life; to simply be used fucked by man after man after man, fed on a diet of nothing but cum, being continually pumped full of semen, being humiliated and degraded as she was endlessly fucked for the rest of her life...

The mere thought of that, as well as Sun’s giant cock fucking her cunt from behind, drove Ruby to the point of orgasm. The silver eyed maiden arched her back upwards, smearing her face in Sun’s semen, as she climaxed harder than ever, her walls tightening around the huge cock inside her as she sprayed her juices around his member, lubricating her walls for Sun’s final push.

“AHH! Fuck, Ruby!” Sun moaned, releasing his load into her pussy. Fulfilling Ruby’s dream, he left her lying there in his cum, after he pumped her full of the stuff, not holding back, flooding her womb with his hot sticky white mess. When he was done, Ruby slumped down forwards on the bed, though still found herself craving more.

“Mmm....” The girl moaned. “M...ooore...” Ruby whimpered, her butt still in the air and her cunt dripping. This time, Sun was the one to be surprised that they weren’t quite finished yet.

“Still not had enough?” He asked in genuine surprise. “Well, I suppose that’s to be expected from such a pathetic whore like you, isn’t it?” He asked. Ruby nodded, muttering to herself.

“Pathetic... whore...” She moaned, as if taking pride in those words. “Slut... cock... cum... fuck... worthless... needy... desperate... disgrace...” Ruby moaned, reciting her new set of vocabulary to the Faunus. Sun thought, before deciding that he could go one more time. It seemed that Ruby wouldn’t be satisfied for as long as she was conscious, but he was sure that what he had planned would fix that.

“Well, there’s still one hole we haven’t used...” Sun told her, spreading her ass cheeks before pressing his cock against her tight ass hole. Ruby giggled in delight at his choice.

“My... favourite... hole...” Ruby giggled, deliriously, as she wiggled her ass. Sun, not wanting to disappoint the girl or deprive either of them the pleasure, slammed his cock into Ruby’s asshole. Despite knowing roughly how many men had fucked Ruby in the ass before him, he still expected her ass to be a little harder to enter than her cunt. However, what he actually found was that, despite it being twice as tight as her pussy and with his only lubrication being his and Ruby’s bodily fluids from her cunt, he managed to bury his entire huge shaft in Ruby’s tight red rear hole in one swift motion.

The girl shrieked an almost inhuman sound as her asshole was split open by Sun’s enormous cock, her body giving up on her, instead surrendering to Sun, allowing Ruby to be fucked hard by the man behind her, reducing the girl to nothing more than the cock loving, cum hungry slut she was, just like she dreamed of being.

Sun grunted, as he fucked her ass without difficulty, although her hole was still surprisingly tight considering her ‘experience’ with other men, although Sun supposed that was why she was so popular; no matter how much she got fucked, she still looked and felt like an innocent young virgin to the guys who fucked her. The monkey Faunus had had his fair share of girl in the past, but none quite so experienced or talented as Ruby. None other ever made him feel nearly as good as Ruby did. Every part of the silver eyes huntress’s body was scaled and shaped to perfection, from her breasts, to her legs, to her cunt, mouth and ass. It was as though she had been designed by a sex God that intended for divine pleasure for both the girl and her lovers.

“Fuh.... Fa.... FUCK! OH GOD, FUCK YES!” Ruby howled, much to Sun’s shock, the man wondering what he had done to earn that, when he realised that Ruby had just orgasmed yet again, without any stimulation to her cunt or clit – simply from having her ass fucked raw, Ruby had orgasmed. She really wasn’t kidding about it being her favourite hole.

“Ah, Fuck, Ruby!” Sun grunted, as he sped up his thrusts, his balls swinging beneath him, sapping Ruby’s soaking wet pussy with each forward thrust as he penetrated her ass. Much to his surprise, after barely half a minute, Ruby wailed loudly yet again as she orgasmed for a second time in less than a minute from just taking Sun’s huge cock in her ass. The Faunus wondered if she always enjoyed anal this much, or if he was special, but disregarded that though in favour of concentrating on fucking the girl.

Sun continued on for almost half an hour, fucking the girl’s ass until it was raw, while her own sweet nectar ran down her legs and pooled up on the sheets under her cunt. After Ruby had orgasmed for a third, fourth, and even fifth time, Sun felt himself building up to cum too. While he was eager to get to the best bit, he found himself a little disappointed that this ever had to end for him, but knew that Ruby would be more than willing to see him again if he asked her to. As Ruby eventually reached her sixth orgasm of the past half hour, Sun couldn’t hold back, as he began to unload the contents of his balls into Ruby’s asshole.

Sun grunted as he fired rope after rope of cum into Ruby’s ass, filling her up with the semen that Ruby loved so much to have inside of her. As he pumped her ass full of cum, Ruby let out yet another loud shriek, as she orgasmed once more for a seventh and final time, her cunt gushing her sweet juices that had mixed with Sun’s cum. When the monkey Faunus had finished filling her up with his semen, he slid his cock out of her ass with a wet sound, allowing the girl to slump down onto the sheets, now stained in sweat and cum from both of them.

“Wow... if that was half as good as it was for everyone else, I get why you’re so popular.” Sun told Ruby, expecting a delirious giggle or murmur in response, only for her to remain silent. Looking at the girl’s face, he noticed that she was no longer awake, having been fucked into unconsciousness. The man grinned, having succeeded in his goal, as he got up from his bed and headed off to get a shower, leaving the girl asleep in a puddle of cum. 

 

That night, Ruby dreamed...

She was in the middle of Vale. Somehow, despite her memories, she knew that she was still a virgin. Looking down, she saw that she was completely naked, although she didn’t feel the need to cover herself or hide in embarrassment. Instead, she felt turned on by being stark naked in public, hornier than she had been in her life. Without even thinking, she reached her hands down to touch herself, as she began masturbating, her hands working her clit and fingering herself simultaneously. After just a few seconds, she felt herself about to orgasm, only for her body not to allow her to do so. Frustrated, she added a third finger to her cunt, fingering harder and faster, going deeper into her pussy, but it had no effect.

Looking around, Ruby saw that she wasn’t alone, spotting a very long line of men, both human and Faunus stretching as far as she could see, all naked and fully erect, lining up behind her, seeming to be waiting for something. Instinctively, the girl dropped to all fours, spreading her legs.

“Please...” Was all Ruby managed. As if that was their cue, the lien shifted, the first two coming forward. The first, a large man with a huge cock about the size of Sun’s, stepped in front of her. Not in control of her actions, although not wanting to stop herself either, Ruby opened her mouth, allowing the man to use his huge cock to fuck her throat. The second, an equally big lion Faunus, stepped behind her, although he could have been a horse Faunus, considering the size of his huge schlong, much bigger than Ruby had ever had before. He pressed it against her pussy, and Ruby was convinced that it wouldn’t fit, but as he began to fuck her, she was surprised that it was a perfect fit, as though she was created specifically to be fucked by anyone, anywhere, anytime. 

This continued for a few hours, the entire line of well over a hundred men taking turns fucking Ruby every which way, pumping her full of cum. Anal, vaginal, oral, tits, spit roast, doggystyle, sometimes two at a time, sometimes three, sometimes as many as six at a time, filling all of her holes, some even more than once. After every fuck, Ruby felt herself change, as she became a horny desperate virgin again, only for the next man/men to come along and use her. 

No matter how many men took her virginity, Ruby never seemed satisfied. While they were in the act of fucking, she couldn’t be happier, but as soon as she no longer had a cock inside of her, Ruby would feel empty, incomplete, as though she had no purpose, no worth. She wasn’t anything without being fucked. That as the only reason to her existence. That was her meaning in life, her purpose; to be used as a public cock sleeve and cumdump to every man on Remnant for the rest of her life. She didn’t need friends or family when she had cocks. She didn’t need food or water when she had cum. She certainly didn’t need to become a huntress. All she needed was...

 

Ruby woke up. That decided it. She had had her reservations before, but she knew that that was much more than a dream. It was a CALLING. It was a vision of what her future was SUPPPOSED to be. It was the world calling out to her, telling her what to do...

That day, Ruby left Beacon. She confessed the truth to Ozpin and Goodwich, who couldn’t have been more appalled and baffled by this turn of events, although that was nothing compared to how Yang and her father reacted when she told them that, at the age of fifteen, she had no real life goals, at least in their eyes. 

As far as Ruby was concerned, her sister was a fool for not joining her in her goal to fuck as many men as possible. She considered charging men to fuck her, but decided not to involve money. Why deprive a man from her pussy over such a minor detail? All were welcome in Ruby Rose’s cunt, free of charge. By the time she was sixteen, after only a few months, every man in Beacon had fucked Ruby, and every man in Vale had heard of her, either from fucking her or by reputation. She was so popular, that she was never without a cock to suck or fuck, never going more than a few minutes without having a cock inside of her, the only exceptions being when she was asleep, and even then, all she dreamt about was sex.

Once she reached the age of consent, Ruby began to allow men to record her as they fucked her, as she created her own website where she would upload pictures and videos of herself wither naked or fucking every day. In just a few weeks, she was the most popular porn star of all time, her name a household one in every corner of Remnant. She gained a loyal and sizeable fan base of well over ten million in her first year, of which almost a third were women. Men and Women would journey across continents just to spend a few hours with the girl, after Ruby came out as pansexual a year into her career.

She stayed in contact with only a few of her ‘clients’, but her favourite remained, throughout her career, Sun Wukong, the man who had helped her to discover her true self. Sun remained by Ruby’s side for the rest of her life, and the girl always made sure to give him at least six hours of her time, while fucking other men for the rest. Sun even managed Ruby’s website, helping out with her busy ‘schedule’. A year into her career, Sun even proposed to Ruby, who accepted. The two were married that year – their honeymoon was the most incredible week of either of their lives, where they fucked pretty much for a week straight, much to the envy of all of Ruby’s fans – with Sun also giving up on being a huntsman to manage Ruby’s career full time, the monkey Faunus not minding Ruby fucking other men. In fact, Sun was even the one who encouraged her to push herself past her limits and try new things. Ruby even got pregnant just a few months after her wedding and, against the odds, it was actually Sun’s child! Her pregnancy didn’t even slow her flow of clients though, still just as popular as ever, until, she gave birth to her first daughter, a red haired silver eyed monkey Faunus. 

It was the perfect life. No stress. No worries. No responsibilities. All Ruby Rose’s life would consist of from that point on would be cock after cock after cock after cock after cock...

 

And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I'm always open to suggestions and requests, so if you have a particular idea you'r like me to write in a single chapter story, feel free to comment and ask, with as much or little detail as you like. Also, if you haven't already, please do check out my other works, especially my main work, 'Lustful urges of the Faunus'.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
